


Oh My Stars

by davismango



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 12:13:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25969474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/davismango/pseuds/davismango
Summary: Steven and Lars learn about each other through fusion. Completely disregards cannon, just writing this because I can't sleep but I hope someone enjoys it anyways. Its not rated because I am not doing any planning, I have no idea how graphic or not this is going to get. Read if you want to play fic roulette I guess.
Relationships: Lars Barriga & Steven Universe
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Oh My Stars

At this point, accidentally fusing was basically Steven's trademark _._ Still, it had been a pretty long time since he'd fused with anyone so it took him a while to realize why he suddenly felt like he was only half of...himself. This was the first time he'd felt nausea when fusing. But then, it was also the first time he'd fused with someone who should technically be dead.

At the same time _he..._ Stars, yes, that was his name, though he was still working out how he knew that.. It was like one of those dreams where you have information that you don't question until you wake up and realize you logically should not have had it...came into being, and considered how he felt about it. He was not given much time because.

At the same time, Lars stared down at the ground that was suddenly a few feet farther away than it had been a moment before and screamed. The sound was decidedly inhuman.

Eventually they? He? Ran out of breath.

Stars heaved a contemplative sigh.

Steven counted organs. One mouth, two eyes, correct number of arms, legs, fingers, toes, one tounge, although it was much more flexible than he was used to.

Four ears...That was new. Didn't improve his hearing as much as he assumed it should have. There was another, much more familiar change but he knew right now was not the time to bring it up.

Lars took control long enough to ask, "What the hell is going on?!" 

By way of reply, Steven steadied their breathing again. Closed one of their eyes, untensed as many muscles as he could feel. Ran his hand through their...portal. Oh that was bizarre. He wondered for a split second if that static numbness was how Pearl felt pulling trinkets out of her gem.

Steven accidentally took over their mouth. "Lars, does this always happen?"

"No," Lars said in the headspace. "You're the only one who can use my hair as a porta...oh we fused I can't believe I didn't realize it sooner! All this time around the off-colors sure did me a lot of good, huh?"

Stars laughed.

Still in control of the mouth, Steven said, "I know its a terrible idea, but I am so curious what would happen if I summersaulted into our hair.

"Well," Lars reasoned, "the snake that eats itself can't actually do it. It runs into itself. Conservation of matter and all that. Our hair is, I assume, just a bizarre glitch. And no, I'm not willing to test that. This already breaks physics."

Lars started to get a headache, making the fusion shaky, but he was suddenly determined to see this through so he steadied himself and let his mind weave itself into Stars.

The first thing he did autonomously was find a reflective surface to examine himself.

Stars was about seven feet tall, with faded pink skin, neon red hair in a curly pompadour, and just the most eighties pop meets nineties punk outfit.

Both sets of ears had small star shaped gauges.

He was a bit sad that the only people who would probably get to see his splendor were the off-colors.


End file.
